


【铁神秘】某夜的加班(NC17,体内射尿,失禁注意)

by pdddyxl



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: 不是我写的，是一份约稿。不是我写的，是一份约稿。不是我写的，是一份约稿。作者太太：@buzzinglarrie作者太太：@buzzinglarrie作者太太：@buzzinglarrie
Relationships: Tony Stark/Quentin Beck
Kudos: 42





	【铁神秘】某夜的加班(NC17,体内射尿,失禁注意)

**Author's Note:**

> 体内射尿情节有注意。

偌大的房间里只有Quentin一个人。

他坐在床边，小台灯的光披散在男孩的侧脸上。

Quentin握着电话，拇指不安地蹭着边上冰凉的金属框。Tony听上去不太好，这让他很担心，手心的热度闷出了一层薄汗，细小的汗珠在他看不见的地方像星星一样闪着微光。对方疲惫的声线从话筒里传来，微弱的电流噪音给声线蒙上了一层若有若无的情欲。

Tony想要他过去。

纵使现在已经是深夜了，Quentin还是答应了对方的请求，抓起车钥匙出了门。

管家Jarvis对他自然是熟悉的，没有多问什么就把他放进了屋里。不意外地，Quentin在地下室找到了Tony。那扇玻璃门被打开的同时，一股浓烈的酒味扑面而来，熏到了Quentin。于是他后退了两步，在门口的操控面板增强了抽风系统。

“这……天啊！Tony，你怎么了？！”

“钢铁侠”没有回话，只是停顿了两秒，又低下头去敲打那块烧得通红的铁块。他身上只穿了一件脏兮兮的工人背心，胸口的反应堆发出亮眼的蓝色光芒，下身的松紧裤随意地挂在他的腰上，有几分颓废，一反他往日的光鲜形象。

Quentin走到他身边，“Tony？”

男人终于停下了手上的动作，随手将铁锤放到旁边的推车上，手脱力地垂在身侧。他叹了口气，伸手拿起那只半满的酒杯。Quentin不能让他再喝下去了，于是将酒杯按回到桌面上，有点生气地看着Tony。  
“我很想他们。”男人往后跌坐到椅子上。

Quentin明白他的意思，“别告诉我你想用自己来调试二构。”

Tony抬头对上他的视线，“这个项目需要人脑来操控，多少遍AI演练都不可能测试出真实的效果。作为首席工程师，你应该比任何人都要清楚。”

“就是因为我知道有多危险，你更不应该这么鲁莽地做人体实验……我不能让你冒这个险，”Quentin试图稳定自己的情绪，“我不能。”

“………”Tony没有说话。

空气里的沉默对男孩来说是种煎熬，“没有其他事的话，我回家了。” Quentin咽下卡在喉咙的酸楚感，转身想往楼梯走。就在他的手快要碰到门锁的时候，Tony从身后抱住了他。

“不要走……”男人说，“我想你了。”

男孩当然懂Tony的意思。他们不仅是单纯的上司和下属，还有着炮友关系。这个比Quentin年长十多岁的成熟男人性感得要命，两人看对眼那会，Quentin才刚进入史塔克工业没几个月，还是个懵懂的实习生，自然免不了要被人指挥去干点杂事，跑腿去买午餐这样。碰巧那天中午部门主管加薪了，要请大家吃下午茶，就使了男孩去买甜甜圈和汽水。可怜Quentin一个人捧着满满一纸箱子的炸物，手上还挽着重重的十几个饮料袋。男孩暗自祈祷千万、千万不要有什么意外发生，结果刚说完就被脚下的汽水渍滑了一跤，一个瞬间被放慢成无数秒。他感觉自己在往前扑，眼看着鼻子就要贴到地砖上了，手上碰着的饮料和甜甜圈早就已经飞出了他的手心，即将要摔在地上，甜食和汽水飞得到处都是。在他闭上眼准备好拥抱地面，五官都挤到一块的那一刻，他被一只有力的手臂捞了起来。只是被甩飞的汽水和甜甜圈就没有那么幸运了，它们啪！地一声掉到地上，吓了店里的其他顾客一大跳。Quentin想着，今天一定是自己的幸运日吧。  
只不过这个救命恩人挨得有点近，温热的身体贴在男孩的后背上。  
“呃，谢谢你……先生。”他转过身，看自己的救命恩人。他的手还环在Quentin的腰际，没有要松手的意思。

“别客气。”男人对他笑了笑。

抱着他的这个人有点眼熟……开个玩笑罢了，男孩怎么会不认识大名鼎鼎的Tony Stark呢？！只是在公司两个月了，他从来没有见过老板的活人。如今本尊就站在他面前，手还搂着自己的腰，下半身紧紧地贴在一起。意识到这一点的男孩“倏”地一下红透了脸，一时半会说不出什么话来。他看见对方的眼神顺着挂绳移到了胸卡上，“Quentin Beck？哈。”

也许是缘分的安排，本来毫无关联的两个人忽然就这么走进了对方的生活里。

那天Quentin的混蛋同事们等到下班了都没有盼到男孩的外卖甜甜圈，但是Tony Stark可以说得上是又吃又拿。还没等车停稳，他就急不可耐地吻上了男孩的嘴唇，两人跌跌撞撞一直啃到了卧室门口，几个小时前梳好的发型被对方揉得乱七八糟。男人在心里感叹，自己有钱真好……甚至用不着花时间掏钥匙。他从Quentin火热、湿润的嘴唇上扯开自己，转而舔上男孩的额角的白点，先前不小心溅到的那滴糖霜正在他的舌尖上融化，Tony的胡茬刺得Quentin痒痒的。接着他又往下，细细地亲吻着他粉红色的眼帘，之后是他的鼻尖，最后才再吻上他的嘴唇，但也只是轻啄了一下，就被Tony拉开了距离。

“你确定你想这么做吗？”

男孩闭着眼微微地颤抖，不是出于恐惧，而是因为他已经兴奋到了极点。他虽然只有二十岁出头，但他也不是什么傻子。自己默默崇拜了好几年的偶像就要操他了，怎么可以让这个机会跑掉呢。

“是、是的……”

Tony作为一个全球人民都知道他脾性的花花公子，很少会这么耐心对待一个床伴。他将Quentin放在床上，自己解开了身上穿着的深色三件套。床上的人用手肘把自己撑着靠在了床头上，低头看着自己的手指慢慢地解开一颗又一颗纽扣。像小鹿一样的双眼往上抬，看向那个面朝着他的男人，充满了挑逗的意味。男孩纤细的手指灵活地攀上了自己的牛仔裤，他轻轻咬住饱满的唇瓣，笨手笨脚地像表演一样解开自己的帆布皮带，挪动着屁股，艰难地褪下那条紧身牛仔裤，有一种稚气未退的顽皮。

男人站在床边，欣赏着这场火辣的脱衣秀。男孩湛蓝的眼珠子一直在盯着他看，一边悄无声息地调情，一边又在监视着他的反应。Tony的下身此刻毫无遮掩，原本半勃的性器在男孩的注视下变得坚硬，直直地贴在小腹上。他的手臂环在胸前，下身试着抽动了一下肌肉，勃起的阴茎颤颤巍巍地抖了抖，满意地看到男孩咽了一下口水。一切都进行得太慢了，Tony两步向前抓住了男孩脚踝上的牛仔裤，将他连人带裤地往下拽了一把，男孩惊讶地叫了一声，后脑勺摔到了柔软的枕头上。男人将卡在脚踝的布料用力扯了下来，扔到铺有地毯的地板上，皮带扣撞出一声闷响。暗红色的床单衬得他的皮肤格外白嫩，怕是禁欲了一辈子的人看了他都会撑起小帐篷，更何况是Tony。于是他爬上床，俯身撑在Quentin上面，用那双焦糖色的眼睛看着男孩，直到他受不了了主动扬起可爱的下巴，将自己的嘴唇贴到Tony的唇上。白皙的颈脖伸展着，男人一只手覆上那里优美的线条，抚过喉结的突起，往下是锁骨……触感在Tony的脑海里放大成一帧帧幻灯片，像考古学家那样细细品味着眼前的雕塑。男孩的身体很美妙，向上拱起腰时，腰侧的线条弯曲得惊人，有如名师刻刀下的大理石，充满肉欲。他的皮肤像是有什么魔力，使得Tony没有办法停止爱抚的动作。他往后退，骨节分明的手掌从下往上滑进了男孩的三角裤里，松紧带轻轻勒在他的手腕上，他的指头碰到了Quentin的阴茎。

“唔，很精神嘛……”

那只手在自己的内裤下胡作非为，被那片纯白色的布料挡住，Quentin没法看到那里的情况，但是他能感觉到自己的性器在男人的手里变得湿滑了起来。Tony把手抽出来，又隔着内裤亲了他的阴茎一口，逗得Quentin害羞地捂住了自己的脸。男人惩罚似地，抓住他的两个膝盖窝，把人给对折了起来。男孩的内裤被Tony扯到了脚踝上，那条沾着淫液的布料就在Quentin面前，呼吸间都是自己情欲的气味。他感觉到Tony的拇指在自己的腿根上游移，修整平齐的指甲掐在他腿侧的肉上。男孩的下身毫无遮拦地展示在Tony眼前，让他感觉有些羞耻，不知道对方能不能看出他还是个处子，只好尽自己能力抱紧了双腿。

男人明显是被刺激到了，“我这半辈子怎么就没早点遇上你……”

两人都没有想到，一段不用顾及后果的关系可以持续那么久。当年稚嫩的男孩，如今已经快要30岁了。Quentin固然是个有设计能力、有头脑的人，这一点无论他有没有跟老板上床，大家都是认可的。正因为他设计出了“二构”项目，Tony很看重他，认为Quentin可以帮助无数像自己一样有过精神创伤的普通人。

“……我想抱你，可以吗？”Tony低沉的声音在Quentin背后传来。

男孩有些惊讶，但更多的是害羞。“好……那，那我先去清理一下。”

他们回到楼上的主人房里各自洗漱。Quentin走进浴室，打开淋浴器一丝不苟地搓洗着自己的身体。热水冲刷过他的肩膀，接着往下滑过他光洁的背部，水流隐没在他的臀缝里。走出洗浴室时，他的皮肤被过热的水温烫得红红的，让男孩此刻看起来比往常更加可爱，不禁让Tony联想到甜辣可口的鸡尾酒虾……他一定是醉了。

Quentin看见男人捧着酒杯，坐在小沙发上看着自己，就从浴袍宽大的袖子里伸出手，按住了Tony的酒杯。看着他的指尖轻轻地放在玻璃杯沿上，对方难得听话地将酒杯放回了小桌上。男孩身上的水汽还没有蒸发干净，整个人暖洋洋的。他动情地跨坐到Tony的腿上，男人配合着往下移了移，腾出更多的大腿空间来。Quentin闭上眼，嘴唇找到了对方沾满酒气的唇瓣，随后吻变得被动起来，男人似乎想要着酒劲狠狠地欺负他，一个纯情的亲吻变成了狂野的前戏。Tony吻得Quentin越发燥热，下唇被男人撕咬、吮吸着，几乎要把他吞吃入腹一样渴望着他。

被吻得迷糊的男孩忽然感觉到唇上热度的抽离，半睁着眼，不解地看着Tony，而对方笑了起来。

“你怎么就不让我继续喝了呢，嗯？是怕我一个没忍住，把尿射到你屁股里吗？”

Quentin闻言楞了一下，脸更红了。Tony知道是他的男孩脑里又有了十八禁的画面，他总是很喜欢逗他的床伴。但是让Tony没有想到的是，男孩在仔细考虑了两秒以后，居然点点头，羞怯地说：“Please....”

半醉的男人本来就没什么理智可言，听到Quentin的答复，剩余的那一点点理智更是瞬间消失得无影无踪。他猛地将跪坐在自己身上的人一把托起，摔在旁边的大床上，接着自己的嘴唇也跟了上去，用力地吻着男孩。他的手也没闲着，解开自己的睡袍后，又急不可耐地去拆他腰间的绳结。Quentin的浴袍系得不紧，松垮的结一下就被碰掉了。像是拆掉了礼物的包装纸，毛巾往两边摊开，露出了包裹着的那副近乎完美的肉体。

男孩在浴室时已经把自己的后穴清理干净了，但是未经扩张的小洞还是十分紧致、潮湿，于是他挣脱开还搭在自己手臂上的浴袍，翻了个身，露出那个挺翘的屁股。他趴在床沿，柔软的床单磨蹭着他的大腿，下唇被Tony刚才的吸咬弄得肿胀，嘴里都是男人威士忌的味道，让他有些飘忽。

Tony直起身站在床边，着迷地看着身下的人，接着慢慢地弯下身，跪在柔软的地毯上。刚刚在地下室看见Quentin那一刻，他就想这么做了。他从沙发底下掏出一把木柄的铁锤，圆柱形的锤柄粗大、坚硬，Quentin会享受这个的。他的一只手从男孩的脚踝开始往上抚摸，动作缓慢而色情，让对方的呼吸逐渐变得粗重了起来。Tony的另一只手握着锤柄，摩挲着木头打上了漆的光滑表面，锤头重重地贴在地毯上，压出一个小小的坑。

无数次的战斗、锻造和火花的喷溅让男人手变得粗糙，上面多了些许老茧和伤痕，细微的痛楚让Quentin更兴奋了。那只手滑过他的膝盖窝，滑过敏感的大腿后侧，最后停在他丰腴的腿根上。平日里只有办公椅才会接触到的私密部位如今被男人的大手摸了个遍，他的虎口还挤压着自己的臀瓣，揉捏那块软肉的时候会拉扯到穴口，让男孩不禁收缩着那个部位，燃起的欲望让他的大腿有些发颤。  
他以往约会过的女孩，大多数都是模特身材，所以大腿上没有什么多余的脂肪。但Quentin不同，他让Tony的幻想都成了可实现的梦想。他看着眼前饱胀、细嫩的大腿，若不是Tony的手掌将他的两条腿分开趴在了床边，男孩估计会害羞地将腿并拢起来，那此刻他的两条大腿一定并得严丝合缝，丰满的大腿彼此交叠、挤压着对方。或许Tony还可以让Quentin的两个脚踝交叉起来、互相扣紧，让他夹紧两个大腿，让他在腿缝被侵犯的同时还给自己手淫，让他的腿心滴落不属于自己的淫液，甚至他的腿缝会被摩擦得红肿，导致第二天上班时不得不走成外八字……想想还是挺吸引的，但是Tony决定今天先不做那个。

男人松开手，将锤柄丢在地上，空出另一只手扒开Quentin的臀瓣，动作让男孩腿心的性器和后穴一览无遗。他的拇指勾住臀瓣内侧，其余四只爪在男孩火热、柔软的臀肉上。Tony跪在床边，男孩在床上肆意地伸展着腰肢，在床上扭动的身体惹火极了。这个角度让男孩的腰看起来更细了，Tony分神看了一眼，线条完美的背部肌肉因为他的动作互相推挤着，脊背的凹陷像一条小溪，隐没在他的腰窝处。男人将手往上移，拇指陷进那两个可爱的圆窝里，手指向外施展，又放回到他的臀瓣上。他抓得那么用力，以至于白嫩的臀肉瞬间挤满了他两手的指缝。松软的手感十分美妙，甚至有点解压，只是Tony不知道身下人的阴茎被他捏得勃起，前端还动情地渗出了淫液。松开手时，Quentin的屁股上还留有两个粉红色的手印。

男人往臀瓣上掴了一巴掌，辛辣的痛感让Quentin惊叫出声，随即感觉到男人火热的舌头舔上了那个被打得通红的区域，唾液舔过的的痕迹蒸发在空气里，留下一丝凉意，舒缓了痛楚。他的阴茎直直地贴在床沿上，指着地面，前端渗出的液体聚成银丝，滴落在地毯上被浅色的毛束托着，没有渗入布料里。像一滴清晨的露珠留在花瓣上，反射着房间昏黄的灯光。两人固然无暇欣赏这诡异的美感，因为Tony将他的舌头塞进Quentin的屁股里了。男人下巴的胡须蹭在他的股缝两边，痕痒无比。他伏在Tony的大床上，试着放松自己的后穴，方便男人扩张自己。Tony埋首于男孩的屁股里，他的舌尖舔过Quentin敏感的囊袋，再舔上那个正在收缩的穴口。唾液润滑了小洞外的褶皱，湿热的感觉让男孩不自觉地轻吟了几声，惹得Tony往他屁股上呼了两巴掌，鼓励着男孩发出浪叫。他将舌尖推挤进去，男孩叫得更大声了。

“啊！Tony，继续，就是这样……啊，舔我……”

Tony的舌头不及Quentin后穴那般热，他动情地吸吮着穴口的嫩肉，舌头用力舔舐着滑腻的内壁，那里的嫩肉推挤着，溢出了后穴，浸湿男人的胡茬，减少了男孩股间被胡须戳弄的刺痛感。Quentin听着自己下身响起的阵阵水声，闭上眼发出了绵长的呻吟。他倒在柔软的床单上，彻底地放松了下来，将自己交给身后的男人，而自己得以全身心地感受被舌奸的快感。Tony感觉到男孩放松了不少，就将抓在臀瓣上的一根拇指塞了进去，加上他的舌头一起“侵犯”着Quentin。手指的触感不同于舌头，它更粗、更硬，能更好地撑开床上的男孩。Tony缓慢而坚定地将整根拇指都捅到了男孩的屁股里，修剪得平整的指甲刮在他的肠壁上，带来了更强的快感，像电流那样一阵一阵地传到Quentin的脚底。他听到Tony舌尖抽离的声响，感觉到男人的另一只手攀上了他的臀瓣，拇指像先前那样进入了自己的后穴。两只手稍微用力地扒着他的屁股，埋在后穴里的两根指头往外拉着，露出里面被玩弄至深红色的嫩肉。Quentin十分享受他后穴被用力撑开的快感，爽得翻起了白眼，臀瓣的肌肉收缩着想要合拢那个小洞，但越是抵抗，手指扒拉住肉环的力度就越大。他不自觉地挺直了脚背，蜷缩着脚趾，浑身发颤，嘴里除了呻吟一句话也说不出来。男人粗重的鼻息喷洒到了那个火热的甬道里，凉意让男孩瑟缩了两下。像是玩够了，男人终于放开了双手，而Quentin就像过山车落地那样，顿时放松了浑身的肌肉，脱力地坠到床垫上。

Tony重新抓起了那把木柄铁锤，站直在地毯上，又拉开床头柜拿出了一管润滑剂浇在木柄上。Quentin听见盖子打开的声音，就撑起身来往后看了一眼。锤柄上挂着粘腻的润滑剂，像焦糖那样缓慢地往下滴着，拉开的丝线像胶水一样粘稠，快要断开时又被男人的手接住，抹回到锤柄上。锤柄的底端没有锋利的边角，看起来用了有些年月了，底座被磨成钝角，几乎是个椭圆形。意识到Tony意图的男孩有点惊慌，他扭过头不看那个被抹得泛着油光的锤柄，但是内心升起的渴望又让他过回头，好奇地盯着Tony的动作。锤柄很长，几乎有他的手腕到手肘那么长，而且很粗——几乎有Tony的阴茎那么粗。越是按捺着自己的好奇心不去想，Quentin就越是忍不住去幻想被锤柄扩张开的感觉。粗直的木器不同于男人的阴茎，它没有温度——也许还有点凉。以Tony这个角度进入度化，也许一下就能捅到自己的敏感点……也许Tony会在他的屁股里旋转着那个铁锤，让椭圆体一下又一下地碾过自己的前列腺。也许他会就这么被锤子干得射到满床都是。他咬着下唇，静静地看着Tony手上的动作。

他的手握成拳头，在坚硬的木棍上套着，粘稠的液体在摩擦之间产生了热量，整得Tony的手掌黏糊糊地沾满了润滑剂，指间滑腻的触感让他嫌弃地将手抹到床单上擦了个干净，眼神飘到男孩光洁的裸背上。Quentin一定很爱自己才会毫无保留地接受他，但Tony是一个缺乏安全感的人，他不确定自己值不值得对方的爱。他松开攒着床单的手，伏下的身体往前凑近Quentin，扶着他的臀瓣把锤柄塞到那个微微开阖的小洞里。

正如他所想象的那样，锤柄笔直、粗硬，不同于手指、舌头甚至阴茎，它缓慢而有力地撞进了男孩的屁股。Tony的手坚定地抓着锤头，锤柄的底端接着润滑，毫无阻力地抽插着。冰凉的金属被男人手心的热度感染，边缘变得温暖，但棱角仍然硌着他的手，说不上舒适。于是Tony挪动了一根手指，将锤柄夹在自己的食指和中指之间，掌心握着厚重的金属块。锤柄不是太粗，Quentin适应得很快，几下抽插后怪异感便消失得无影无踪。

“Tony……嗯……慢、慢一点！啊——！”

Tony手上的动作越来越快，小臂的肌肉感觉有些酸软。锤柄上粘腻的润滑剂被操得泛白，混进了大量的气泡，化成胶着的白丝随着他们的动作抽出来，又被推进Quentin的后穴里。他塞得太过深入，每一下都会碰到自己的前列腺，而后又继续往前推。Tony抓住锤头的手指甚至还能碰到自己的穴口，过分深入的感觉让男孩感觉自己的内脏都被挤到一堆了……但这丝毫没有影响到两人勃发的兴致。如果硬要说的话，他们反而更兴奋了。两人粗重的喘息声和身下传来的水声淫靡到了极点，有点醉的Tony将手伸进自己内裤里，抽搐着那根勃起的阴茎，将锤子从Quentin的屁股里抽了出来。被扩张好的后穴还没有适应过来，空虚、大张着的洞口因为刺激而收缩着，像是感觉到男人终于要开始操他，Quentin将两只手掌放到了自己的臀瓣上，喘着气将那个诱人的小穴展示在Tony的眼前。

Tony爱死男孩主动的时候了。他决定要给他点奖励，于是不顾Quentin的手还抱着自己的屁股，将人拉了起来。Quentin的脚站不稳，差点摔在男人怀里。他们交换了位置，Tony仰着身躺到床上，脚支了起来，示意男孩爬到自己身上。男孩掂着脚，爬到了Tony身上，臀瓣抵着他勃起的阴茎。蓝色的眼睛半闭着看着Tony，渴望的意味不言而喻。男人用手扶着阴茎，在Quentin的臀缝里上下滑动了两下，挺腰将自己送了进去。被锤柄充分扩张好的后穴依然紧致，甚至因为热能润滑剂的缘故变得更热了。Tony自觉无法减慢速度，他只想用力地操身上的人。男人由下而上地挺着腰，粗长的性器在Quentin臀瓣里进出，被操得腰肢无力的男孩伏倒在Tony身上，像猫咪一样蜷缩在对方的肩窝里呜呜地轻叫着。他微长的睫毛不安地扑动着，痕痒感从Tony的肩膀传到他的心窝上，脉搏的跳动又快了几分。

重力让男孩的屁股不自觉地往下坠，男人的阴茎前所未有地深入他的后穴。带着热度的阴茎比锤柄要舒服得多。Tony像打桩机一样拍打着他屁股，让Quentin被操得一句话也说不出来。男人的手从他的腰际抚到背上，用指尖膜拜过他肌肉紧绷的肩胛，又顺着往下摸上他的臀瓣，让陷在情热中的Quentin打了个颤。Tony的手指抓在男孩的臀瓣上，色情地揉捏着那两个饱满的肉团。

“嘶……啊，你真紧……”

Quentin的手臂抱着Tony的头，屁股被男人一下一下地顶撞着，他迷糊地抬起头，丰润的嘴唇在Tony的下巴上磨蹭，索要着亲吻。男人的视线从他们的下身收回，转移到男孩的脸上，握着他腿根的两只手加重了力度，将那里的软肉握出了红痕，咬上男孩的嘴唇。他们贴得那么紧，呼吸之间都是彼此的气味。两根舌头相互交叠、摩擦着，传出淫靡的水声。

一吻结束后，气息不稳的男孩将自己支了起来。他摆动着腰肢，在Tony身上扭动、起伏，让男人看呆了眼。Quentin仰起头，将原本撑在对方胸膛上的手挪到了他的大腿上。Tony放直了双腿，让男孩的手掌往后扶着他的膝盖，大腿和腰部反折成45度角，主动地操着Tony的阴茎。他挺动着胯部，勃起的阴茎不断冒出透明的淫液，随着动作的拍打弄得自己的小腹上到处都是。这个姿势更好借力，年轻的男孩利用了自己无穷无尽的精力，施展着自己美丽的身体，下身一下一下地往前耸动，又暂停两秒，臀部做着画圈的动作，让硬物在他的屁股里搅动，直击自己的敏感点，后穴收紧夹着那根火辣的阴茎，用力地讨好身下的男人。Tony蜜色的眼睛里泛着光芒，屁股紧缩、缴着性器快感实在是太过了，让他动情地抚上男孩的胸膛，揉捏他饱满的胸肌和敏感的乳头。暖黄的灯光打在他的身体上，勾勒出身前轮廓好看的胸腹肌。身上的汗珠被男人的手抹开，汗渍带着指痕遍布在Quentin的裸体上。

Tony灌下了太多酒精，威士忌的味道不错，但它使Tony的血浆渗透压升高了不少，血液浓度被稀释，无形中增多了尿液，堆挤在膀胱里。勃起的阴茎此时还深深地埋在Quentin的屁股里，充血的海绵体挤压着尿道，在射精前没有办法将液体排出去。他记起个把小时前男孩说过的话，膀胱的饱胀让他的快感更强烈了。男人猛地握住Quentin的腰侧，起身将他按在自己怀里抽插，像是要把囊袋也塞到后穴里一样，操得又深又用力，十几下之后他咬住Quentin的肩膀，将人紧紧按在阴茎上，射在了对方的肚子里。男孩的呼吸一滞，后穴抽搐着缴紧阴茎，前面未经碰触就射了出来，白浊的精液喷撒在Tony的肚子上，有些还溅上了男人的胸膛和颈脖。

不同于往常的内射，Quentin感觉有些异样。屁股里的阴茎还未软下去，Tony射出来的东西让他感觉饱饱涨涨的……意识到事实的Quentin闭上双眼，发出了一声嘶哑的呻吟。阴茎堵住了微张的后穴，内部的压力让微黄的液体从他的屁股里漏了出来，温热的液体顺着男孩的大腿流到床单上，流到Tony毛从上，沾湿了两人的下半身。膀胱的压力尚未被完全解放，尿液持续射进Quentin的屁股里，滴滴答答地从后穴排出，浸湿了一大片床单。他的肚子感觉饱饱涨涨的，Tony还在他体内射尿。这个认知让他空出了一条手臂，呆呆地摸上自己的小腹。那里像怀孕了一样，有个怪异的隆起，让他刚高潮过的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势。被体液玷污的感觉让他心生羞耻，但是阴茎像橡木塞一样抵在自己的屁股里，让多余的液体没法往外泄出，他既难受又渴望着更多，他想要男人就着过量的液体继续操自己，想要听到肉体拍打的水声，想要让Tony看到自己被操得烂熟的屁眼因为阴茎被突然拔出，穴口兴奋地大张着，微黄的体液瞬间喷涌而出，流得满腿都是……

但是Tony一把抱起了Quentin，踩上柔软的地毯，往浴室方向走去。男孩的手臂软软地搭在他的肩膀上，温顺地将自己挂在他身上。角度的变换让屁股里渗出的尿液积聚到尾椎附近，滴落到男人的脚背上。羞耻感让Quentin努力地收缩着肌肉，想着只要夹得紧，肚子里的液体就不会弄得到处都是。Tony被他吸得舒服，往上掂了掂怀里的人。Quentin自身的重量坠在阴茎上，快感让他收紧手指，指甲剐蹭着Tony的肩背，留下一道道红痕。

浴室明明就在房间里，短短的二十米距离，男人居然耐着性子走了三分钟。操动的幅度不大，但每一下都直直地顶在Quentin的前列腺上。男孩受不了了，哆嗦着在他怀里又射出了些许精液。他疲惫地把额头抵在Tony的肩窝里，叹了一口气，后穴像是没法再缩紧似地放松了下来，被操开的小洞霎时流出了大量尿液，男人见状将自己的阴茎塞了回去，三两步走进了浴室，靠着洗漱台借力，硬是将Quentin转了个身对着马桶，像小孩把尿一样的姿势操着他。还在不应期的男孩伸手撑住墙壁，他没法收缩后穴，只好任由Tony在操他的同时听着液体滴滴答答地打在瓷砖上。

不好——Quentin感觉自己又要高潮了。他的阴茎已经射不出什么东西来了，高潮过后的敏感后穴遭不住Tony的顶撞，在男人射进屁股里的那一刻，他也高潮了，却发现自己射出来的不是白浊的液体，而是淡色的透明液体，从马眼上冒出来，顺着他半硬的阴茎往下淌，滴到马桶边上，积攒成地上小小的一滩水渍。

浴缸的水温适中，热度泡去了Quentin一部分疲惫和羞耻感。他的眼神飘到瓷砖地上那一滩淡黄色的液体，里面有Tony的尿液，也有自己的。他懊悔地仰头枕到浴缸边上，察觉到Tony往他的方向挪了两步。

“别做了……别做了……”他闭着眼呢喃道。

男孩看上去累极了。这也不怪他，他们两个从十一二点一直做到了凌晨三点，大概只有他会把性爱当作消遣娱乐吧。某种程度上，男孩确实能让自己放松下来，让他暂时不去想别的事。他现在感觉好多了。男孩屁股里还有他射进去的精液，泡在热水里的身体懒极了，不想抬手搓洗掉自己身上的斑点。于是Tony拿起毛巾，将热水带到男孩水面上的前胸，擦拭着那里的皮肤，水汽蒸得他红红的，毛巾粗糙的质感还不赖。男人的手抓住毛巾将他的上身清理干净后，移到了他的小腹上。疲软的性器搭在男孩的腿根上，被男人的手碰到时，他睁开了眼睛看着Tony，没有说话，也没有伸手制止……像是在默许他的动作。Tony的手温柔地搓揉着Quentin的性器，指腹将包皮往下捋开一点，指尖仔细地搓干净了每一寸污垢以后，将毛巾移到了他的股缝上。男孩自觉地张开了腿，一条小腿搭上了Tony的肩膀，将后穴展示在男人面前。搓洗干净表面后，男人放开了毛巾，转而用两根手指探进Quentin的屁股里，细细扣弄着，带出白浊的液体。热水涌进男孩的屁股里，把他烫精神了一点。他感觉到Tony的手指在他穴内分剪着，做着类似扩张的动作，指尖偶尔摩擦过他的敏感点。

“唔，啊……Tony……”

男人闻言抬起头，Quentin的脸色绯红，不知道是热气蒸出来的，还是男孩又来了感觉。他手上的力度很轻，没想到温柔的举动能让Quentin如此兴奋。他调整了一下坐姿，再塞入了一根手指。原本事后的清理变成了火辣的指奸，这是两个人都没想到的事。Quentin的小腿往里收了收，勾着Tony往前坐，微张的嘴唇像是在等待男人的亲吻。等到他的后穴被清理干净，再也摸不出来浑浊液体以后，Tony手上的速度忽然变得飞快，手腕的动作弄得水花四溅，过度的快感让男孩嘴巴张得大大的，发不出一点声音。

至于后事如何……当然是换水又再洗了一遍澡啦。


End file.
